Moments in Time
by Dragonflyr
Summary: No one said adjusting to family life would be easy. A collection of drabbles and lost scenes that take place between 9 Months and Eyewash. Chapter 7 Preview: Kuwabara has a point, where did four-year-olds learn Bloody Mary, exactly?
1. The Beach

A/N: Okay gang, here's a collection of mostly pointless family fluff for you. I needed a break from the angst-fest that is Eyewash and, truthfully, my brain is taking off in all kinds of fun directions with what I've begun to think of as the Ember AU. So, I present you with a series of drabbles and missing scenes that mostly take place between 9 Months and Eyewash, because there are five years in there to play with after all. Also, this will give me an opportunity to include Yuso and Kobushi more, because they haven't gotten nearly as much screen time as I think they deserve. Reviews are appreciated, requested scenes will be honored and, as always, I don't own any canon YYH characters.

* * *

_Title: The Beach_

_Ages: Oki-4, Yuso-4, Kobushi-3_

* * *

The tide was moving out, leaving a wide expense of wet sand in its wake. Oki had plopped herself down in this stretch of freshly revealed beach, digging her fingers into the wet sand and patting it into haphazard mounds. She was humming lightly to herself as she worked, the tip of her small tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

"She's gotten so big," Yusuke said to Kurama, his designated co-babysitter for the afternoon. They was walking down the beach, further back from the water than the children.

"Yuso as well," the redhead returned, nodding to where the boy crouched by a small tide pool, poking a finger at whatever was hiding in the water.

"Don't touch anything poisonous!" Yusuke called out. The boy's head rose for an instant before bending back to his task and Yusuke shook his head. "That kid, I swear. So, what's Hiei's excuse for not being here this time?"

"Border patrol," Kurama said.

"For Koenma or Mukuro?"

"Neither." Kurama's lips pulled into a soft smile. Yusuke was sure there was more behind it, but he also recognized he didn't have the skills to read past it. "Have you ever imagined Hiei to be domestic? He gets bored. It gives him something to do." The redhead shrugged carelessly, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

While the grown-ups were chatting, Yuso plunged a hand into the shallow pool of water and pulled out a starfish. The creature curled around the edges slightly when it was exposed to the air.

"Hey, Kobi! Look what I found!"

The youngest of the three raised his head, red eyes widening at the creature in Yuso's hand.

"I don't want it," Kobushi said immediately.

"You haven't even seen it," Yuso said, coming closer.

"I don't want it!" Kobushi repeated, taking a hasty step backwards. Yuso grinned and charged, kicking up sand as he ran. Kobushi squealed and fled. "I don't want it! I don't want it! I don't want it!" In his terror, the boy trampled right through the lopsided courtyard Oki was busily constructing. Yuso, hot on his heels, finished the job a moment later.

Oki sat perfectly still, staring at the remains of what had been her nearly finished sandcastle, the crowning seashell still held in a half extended hand. Slowly, she set the seashell down beside her and stood, facing her cousins.

Meanwhile, Yuso had tackled Kobushi to the sand and was now sitting on the young boy's chest, holding the starfish inches from his face as he shrieked.

"Yuso! What do you think you're...?" Kobushi's cries had drawn the adults' attention now, but Yusuke stopped halfway through his admonishment when he realized every strip of seaweed on the beach was jerkily dragging itself towards the boys. "Um...fox-boy, you wanna handle this one?"

"Oki!" Kurama called, a commanding tone to his voice. The girl turned to look at him as he approached and the seaweed ceased its slow migration.

"They ruined my castle!" Oki pouted, crossing her arms and standing as tall as she could in clear defiance. The redhead crouched down to be level with her.

"And strangling your cousins with seaweed isn't going to bring it back," Kurama said calmly. Oki's stared at him for a moment and then glanced away, the same way Hiei did when he knew Kurama was right but refused to admit it.

"I wasn't gonna strangle them," she muttered at her feet. "Just...tie them up."

Still eying the seaweed warily, Yusuke stepped forward and gripped his son under the arms, dragging him off of his smaller cousin.

"Alright, you. Go put that thing back in the sea and stop being a brat," Yusuke said, setting the boy down and prodding him towards the water. Yuso huffed but obediently scurried to the incoming waves.

"Do you think normal parents have this much trouble?" Yusuke muttered as he helped a sniffling Kobushi up, brushing sand off the boy's backside.

"I'd like to think we're more capable than most," Kurama replied, shooting his friend a playful smirk.

"Yeah...sometimes I'm not so sure," Yusuke replied, glancing at the water. Yuso was trotting back to them now, sans starfish, but with his hands firmly clutched behind his back. Yusuke straightened and crossed his arms, chocolate eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you have?" he demanded. Yuso looked up at him, identical brown eyes wide in projected innocence.

"Nothing."

"Yuso..."

"Nothing!"

"Give it to me." Yusuke held his hand out. Yuso grumbled but obediently plopped a struggling crab into Yusuke's waiting hand. Said crustacean promptly sunk one claw into the web of skin between finger and thumb.

"Yeeooooooow!" Yusuke jumped back, waving his hand through the air wildly in a desperate attempt to dislodge the unhappy crab.

"Are you sure I can't tie him up?" Oki deadpanned, but Kurama was too busy laughing behind his hand to answer.


	2. Nightmare

A/N: So I guess technically they're not all "between" 9 Months and Eyewash since this one is a missing scene from the former. Takes place between the chapters "Telling" and "Stargazing."

* * *

_Title: Nightmare_

* * *

He was no stranger to nightmares. Most commonly his involved falling. In fact, he usually remembered nothing more about the dream later, besides the feeling of wind in his hair and his stomach dropping as he plummeted, bound and unable to move. Such dreams had plagued him throughout his life and had grown more frequent than ever recently, ever since his release from the ice maidens' domain.

The dreams had become so frequent, in fact, that when he jerked awake in the middle of the night it took several moments before he realized it wasn't _his_ dream that had awoken him.

Crimson hair, dark as blood in the midnight blackness of the room, spilled across the pillows as Kurama tossed his head. The hand resting beside his head on the pillow twitched as well and soon Hiei realized his entire body was jerking spasmodically. Kurama's lips formed a soundless word, but Hiei didn't need to hear his voice to recognize the shape of the name, so deep was his hatred for the Crow.

Hiei sat up but hesitated to reach out. Lovers or not, he knew Kurama was apt to attack anything that touched him just at the moment. The only other time Hiei had attempted to wake him from a similar nightmare his speed had been the only thing to save him from having his friend's trademark weapon wrapped around his throat. But they were mates now, after all, new as that bond was, and perhaps that would make a difference.

Hiei flared his ki first before cautiously reaching out to grip Kurama's shoulder. Instantly there was a hand at his throat and he felt something prick the skin there. Blood begin to trickle down his collar bone. Unfocused golden eyes peered out between bloody bangs, Kurama's face twisted into a dark snarl. Hiei itched to move but quelled the need, not even speaking, simply waiting for Kurama to recognize him.

Whether it was his smell or his bared energy that got through to him, Hiei would never know-both were equally powerful triggers to Kurama, after all. The redhead blinked slowly and when he opened his eyes again Hiei was met with his usual forest green, tinged somewhat darker than usual by confusion and fear.

"...Hiei?" Kurama whispered. His eyes traveled down to the shorter demon's throat and he immediately snatched his hand away, discarding a limp leaf which had only moments ago been deadly sharp and poised to kill. The next moment he was being gathered into strong arms, his face pressed to Hiei's chest and the sharp scent of blood filling his nose. His arms rose of their own accord to cling to Hiei in return.

"You shouldn't have woken me," Kurama whispered.

"You were dreaming about him again," Hiei replied, and for once his voice was equally soft.

"That's why you shouldn't have woken me." Kurama nuzzled the unmarred side of Hiei's neck, pressing closer until he could feel the gentle pressure against his abdomen, the place where their child was growing. "I could have seriously injured you."

"Hn." Hiei had begun to stroke his hair gently. It was something Kurama often did for him after a nightmare and so he repeated the action without even thinking about it. "He's dead, fox. You killed him."

"I know."

Hiei was quiet for a moment, letting his mate cling to him. Fine tremors were still running through the redhead's body, no matter how Kurama tried to stop them, and the breath Hiei felt against his neck was still too fast.

"I know you would prefer to vanquish this particular ghost on your own...but I will help. If you want." The admission was delivered in a complete monotone as Hiei stared into the dark, not looking at his mate at all. He felt Kurama stiffen in his arms and for a moment he worried that he had said the wrong thing. Then the fox relaxed, truly relaxed, and his desperate hold loosened just slightly.

"I appreciate what an offer like that means coming from you, Hiei," Kurama murmured into his neck. "I will decline for now. But thank you."

"Hn."

A gentle kiss was pressed to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, directly over the spot where the Mark had been made and Hiei couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body.

"If nothing else, though, you could distract me for a while, Quickfire. I don't think I can sleep again just yet," Kurama murmured against his skin. The redhead shifted and Hiei's breath caught in a sharp gasp when he felt a gentle tongue lap at the wound on his neck.

"Distract you," Hiei repeated, shivering again as Kurama's hands began to wander. "Yes, I think I can manage that."


	3. Nap Time

A/N: I was planning on focusing on Eyewash this weekend but this idea attacked me and I couldn't say no.

* * *

_Title: Nap Time_

_Age: Oki-2_

* * *

They were in the middle of lunch when they both felt the familiar energy signature approach the house, a phenomenon that was out of the ordinary for this time of the afternoon.

"Papa!" The toddler immediately dropped her sandwich and slid from her chair, running for the stairs. The redhead was close behind, easily outpacing the girl as they ascended. When he reached the master bedroom, it was just in time to see Hiei enter the room from balcony and slump against the wall. His arm was free of its usual bandages, a clear sign that he had run into trouble at the border. Hiei hadn't needed to employ the dragon in some time. The fact that he had allowed himself to fall unconscious as soon as he was in the room, however, was testament to the fact that he had been the victor. Kurama sighed and retrieved a roll of bandages from the bedside table before setting about re-wrapping his mate's arm.

"Papa?" Kurama looked up to find Oki hovering in the doorway, mismatched eyes wide. The last time Hiei had come home in this condition she had been too young to understand and so now the scene was new and clearly upsetting to her.

"He's alright," Kurama assured her, turning back to his task. "He just tired himself out, that's all." And indeed it was. There was no scent of blood and a quick pat down insured there were no wounds on Hiei's body. The girl crept closer, one hand going instinctively to the teargem hanging in a necklace of vines.

"Like nap time?" she asked. Kurama laughed softly at that, wondering what Hiei's opinion would be if he heard the phrase applied to him.

"Yes, like nap time," he agreed. The girl considered this answer for a moment and then nodded, some of the tension draining from her small frame.

"When will he wake up?"

Kurama finished with the bandages. He tugged Hiei's boots off before picking him up and transferring the unconscious demon to the bed. "In a few hours," he answered. He smiled as he turned back to the girl. "Let's go finish our lunch and we'll check on him again later, alright?" Oki glanced at the bed again before nodding, taking Kurama's offered hand and allowing him to lead her out of the bedroom.

When Hiei woke up, the first thing he registered was a small spot of warmth curled against his side. Years of honed instincts demanded that he attack the thing that was touching him, but he had learned over the past few years how to hold himself still and be sure of his surroundings when first waking up. The room came into focus slowly and he could tell from the quality of darkness that it was evening, but only just.

He looked down to find the source of the warmth and discovered Oki curled into his side at the hip. The fingers of one small hand were fisted in the fabric of his shirt while the other was raised to her face, thumb firmly planted in her mouth as she slept.

"She insisted on being here when you woke up," Kurama said from the doorway. Hiei glanced up to see that the fox was carrying a tray with dinner for him. Kurama set the tray on the bedside table before joining them on the bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl. Hiei, meanwhile, had returned his gaze to his daughter.

They lay in silence for some time, Hiei watching Oki and Kurama watching Hiei. Two years was barely a blink in the lifespan of a demon and Kurama knew that so much about their lives now still surprised and even confused Hiei, especially when it came to Oki. Nearly as soon as Oki had been weaned and Hiei wasn't required for feedings anymore the demon had thrown himself at the task of border patrol to fill his days. Kurama found he couldn't blame him. Hiei had no experience with the parent-child relationship, after all, and more often than not wound up lost when Oki directed her attention solely at him. But he was learning, if slowly.

"I can probably move her to her bed now," Kurama offered, if only because he had begun to suspect that if he didn't break the silence they would spend the rest of the night this way.

"No." Hiei shifted his hand, cupping the back of her head gently. Slowly, his lips pulled into a small smile-not a smirk or an ironic grin but a true, genuine smile. It was an expression that was reserved only for Yukina at first, then sometimes Kurama and now often for Oki, but only when the object of said smile wasn't able to see it. "No, let her stay."

"Alright," Kurama said with a smile of his own. He stretched out beside his mate and child on the bed, still watching them lazily through half lidded eyes. The dinner he had brought up sat forgotten and growing cold behind him, but neither demon cared enough to retrieve it and risk waking the slumbering toddler.


	4. Watching

A/N: This one is a little after the end of 9 months, when Oki is a little more than six months old.

* * *

_Title: Watching_

_Age: Oki-6 months_

* * *

As someone who had never had a true childhood, Hiei found he had no frame of reference when it came to interacting with his daughter. Life amongst the bandits who raised him had never been gentle or safe. Though he had sworn to himself he would give his daughter everything that had been denied to him, the truth was that he had no idea how to go about such a task.

For the first few months of her life, caring for Oki had been easy, relatively speaking. Keep her fed and clean and hold her when she fussed and all was well. As she grew, however, and began crawling and babbling and looking-really looking-at him, he felt a growing pit of uncertainty open up inside him. So, instead, he found himself doing what he always did when he was unsure of himself: he ran. He would disappear for hours on end and if this development bothered Kurama, the fox didn't mention it. Some days Hiei could distract himself by patrolling the border between worlds, but border traffic was slow and more often than not he found himself falling into old habits and merely watching from a distance.

From the beginning Hiei had known that his mate would be the more successful parent, having been taught by his own human mother. Even so, Hiei had yet to overcome his surprise at just how open and affectionate the fox really was with their daughter. Kurama and he were comfortable with one another and, with time, had let many of their carefully constructed walls slip. But some still remained, had to remain. The lessons of a millennium of life could not be wholly undone by one human woman, despite the impact she had made. And as for Hiei, though his life had been considerably shorter it had also been considerably more trying in a myriad of ways that left him ever wary, ever paranoid, even when there was no reason for it.

When it came to Oki, however, the fox opened himself up fully and completely in ways that Hiei had heretofore only been allowed to glimpse. Hiei spent a majority of his days watching through the unveiled Jagan as Oki effortlessly drew the most shockingly carefree joy from Kurama that Hiei had ever witnessed. Kurama often employed masks and was skilled at displaying false light in his eyes (and Hiei knew the difference), but both tactics were unnecessary with Oki. The clear smiles she drew from the kitsune were his own and the light in those emerald depths was genuine-none of it an act, even though Kurama acted often enough for his own benefit as anyone else's.

It wasn't that Hiei himself didn't experience the same delight in and undeniable love for his daughter. He was simply utterly unsure of how to express it. None of the things he watched Kurama share with her came easily to him: the laughter and the caresses and the very gentleness of their interactions. It was far more comfortable to keep his distance, just as he always had with the things that mattered most to him. The only exception to this rule was Kurama himself, who had firmly refused to be put on a shelf like some precious trinket.

And so he sat and he watched, day after day; he would disappear just after breakfast and wait until the sun had set, until the girl was given over to sleep, before returning to his mate and child.

**(xxx)**

It was after dark when Hiei returned to their home. Though he'd spent the day watching her, Oki's room was still the first place he went. He needed to see her with his natural eyes. It was a need that had sprung up the day she was born and showed no signs of abating anytime soon.

He moved silently up to the crib, peering down at her. Oki appeared to be asleep, but she stirred as he drew closer. She couldn't have heard him but she often reacted to the presence of his energy and scent, though at her age the act could only be unconscious. One tiny fist rubbed at her eye while the other one stared up at him in a crimson gaze that matched his own. He tensed, expecting her to begin crying for having her sleep disturbed, but she merely stared at him silently for a moment.

The girl gurgled softly and then babbled a string of nonsense syllables, as if testing out her voice. Then she looked directly up at him with both eyes and said quietly, "Papa."

The fire demon froze in surprise. Whether Oki was full demon or only a half-breed like her cousins was still up for debate, given the unique situation of her birth and her sire's own confused genetics. In either case, however, she was developing somewhat faster than a normal human child would have. Even so, Hiei had not expected words yet, nor the intelligence in the gaze now fixed on him for that matter-not before her first winter.

"She was practicing all afternoon," Kurama supplied from behind him, making the fire demon jump. Both because he had been lost in thought and because, as always, he had not sensed Kurama approach. Somehow, the redhead was able to dampen even their bond to sneak up on his mate. The habit was as annoying as ever.

"The Jagan sees images. Sounds are lost to it," Hiei supplied, because they both knew what Hiei did with his days, even if he had never before spoken of it. The redhead came forward and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind. Hiei allowed it and even leaned into the touch.

Meanwhile, Oki yawned widely, letting out a high-pitched squeak as she did and showing off a set of upper canines that had come in far sharper than any human teeth. "Papa," she murmured again sleepily.

"You're her first word," the fox whispered in Hiei's ear. Hiei closed his crimson eyes briefly. His mate's words made him feel unsteady somehow, as if he was balancing on a precipice, and he was suddenly grateful for the support of Kurama's arms. It was several deep breaths later before the feeling retreated and he was able to open his eyes again.

Oki had continued to stare up at them but now she yawned once more. Then, seeming satisfied with herself and the world at large, she closed her mismatched eyes and her small thumb migrated to her mouth. In seconds her breathing had slowed and evened out, announcing sleep had taken hold.

"She terrifies me more than any opponent I've ever faced," Hiei whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure at first that he had actually spoken aloud.

"I know," was all the redhead said. They stayed like that for some time longer before Kurama gently persuaded Hiei to leave the girl's side.

* * *

A/N 2: This one plagued me for a long time before I finally got it right, and I'm still not convinced that I did. Parent!Hiei is fascinating to me, but he's also a bitch to get inside his head. It feels far too out of character to me for him to be all cute and cuddly, at least more than occasionally, even with his own daughter. He's a bit more touchy feely by the start of Eyewash, but he's also had five years to adjust by that point. Here, it's still very much a work in progress.


	5. Fox

A/N: Have a bonus cute!

* * *

_Title: Fox_

_Age: Oki-6 months_

* * *

"Fox."

"No, Oki," Kurama shook his head and gripped Hiei's wrist before the fire demon could escape as he usually did after breakfast. Kurama pointed at Hiei. "Papa."

Oki followed his finger and gazed up at Hiei for a moment before crying, "Papa!" Hiei glanced away, a faint dusting of pink spreading across the bridge of his nose. Kurama, meanwhile, placed his hand against his chest and drew the girl's attention back to him.

"Daddy," he said.

"Fox!" Oki said immediately and giggled. Hiei snorted before he could stop himself and found narrowed green eyes trained on him a moment later.

"This is entirely your fault, I hope you know," Kurama growled at him.

"What? You want me to call you Daddy?" Hiei deadpanned and was rewarded by a look of disgust as the redhead turned away in exasperation. "Stupid fox," he added for good measure.

"Fox!" Oki chirped again. Kurama sighed and cast his eyes skyward briefly, shaking his head.


	6. First Time

A/N: This one takes place sometime not long after the flashback in Chapter 20 of _9 Months_, so it's technically a bit of a prequel scene. The title pretty much says it all.

* * *

_Title: First Time_

* * *

The redhead's cooling body still glistened with sweat as he shifted to lay on his side, curled around his partner. One arm was draped around the smaller demon's waist, his head resting against a strong shoulder that smelled of sweat and spice and wood smoke.

Hiei lay on his back, eyes closed and panting for breath. There was a flush to his normally pale face and an openness that Kurama had heretofore only witnessed when the fire demon was asleep. The sight was enough to make the kitsune excited all over again, but he restrained himself lest he scare off his new lover.

Instead, he contented himself with merely holding the petite demon and watching his struggle to regain control of his body. The fox hadn't realized at first just how new Hiei was to the world of physical pleasure, and by the time the fire demon's virginity became apparent, it was far too late to stop.

Leaning up, he pressed his lips to the damp cloth at Hiei's temple, nuzzling into deceptively soft dark hair. He hummed lightly as he did, the closest his human body could come to a purr.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he murmured. He was genuinely concerned, but it was also a probe and they both knew it. Stimulus to spur Hiei into a reaction. Kurama preferred to know his opponents strategy before making his own moves, after all. The fox waited, expecting Hiei to grunt or perhaps deliver a scathing declaration that he was not nearly so weak.

Instead, he felt Hiei's head shift in a quick shake and then the fire demon actually moved into Kurama's embrace, shifting his body to press his face into Kurama's chest and thus be completely within the circle of the fox's arms. The redhead blinked in surprise and looked down at the fire demon's head.

"Hiei?" he asked softly. That small face tilted up and Kurama nearly gasped when his lover's red eyes peered up at him. Those ruby orbs shone like polished jewels, seeming so much brighter than usual now that they weren't narrowed for once. He had become so accustomed to the wary distance in that gaze that the sudden absence of it drew him in until he thought he might drown in it. He knew every inch of those crimson irises, and yet, somehow, Kurama felt as if he was staring into the eyes of a complete stranger.

"Oh," was all he could say, more a sigh than a word. Then he was leaning down and kissing his lover-a kiss that Hiei clumsily returned. When he pulled back Hiei's flush has returned at full force and Kurama couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight. He leaned their foreheads together and sighed softly, feeling Hiei shudder as the puff of air tickled his cheek.

They stayed like that for an indeterminate amount of time. It could have been minutes or hours-Kurama, for one, wasn't inclined to care. Hiei, meanwhile, still laid against him but had gone still as a statue. When Kurama finally shifted to look at him again, he was somewhat disappointed to find that the fire demon had mastered himself. His beautiful red eyes were staring hard at the kitsune's chest, closed off to the world once more. Said eyes darted to Kurama's face before retreating just as quickly.

"I should go," Hiei whispered. Kurama tightened his hold on the fire demon in response, causing Hiei to look at him again. This time his eyes lingered on Kurama's face, searching for something.

"Stay," Kurama said, his voice hoarse with spent pleasure and impending exhaustion. "Stay with me." Hiei continued to stare at him, to measure and examine him. He was trying to find a motive he could understand, but there didn't seem to be one to be had. Kurama could have offered one, but he had decided when they started this that he was tired of playing games with the fire demon. So instead he remained silent, waiting. Finally, seeming to give up, Hiei chose to ask directly instead.

"For how long?"

The question hung between them, heavy and accusing. Kurama took his time in responding. "Tonight" was a far too literal answer and "forever" far too abstract. Besides, both answers would likely keep the fire demon in his bed tonight but see him gone by morning. Kurama shifted one hand to cup Hiei's face, brushing his thumb over the soft flesh beneath one red eye. Hiei tensed but did not pull away.

"For as long as you like," Kurama said. "For as long as you can stand me," he added with a playful smile.

"Stupid fox," Hiei responded almost automatically. Kurama must have given the correct response, however, because the half-Koorime dropped his head and curled into the redhead's chest once more.

Kurama smiled and tugged the sheets up to cover them, content to drift towards sleep with the fire demon in his arms.


	7. Bloody Mary

A/N: In honor of Halloween, here's a fun little scene inspired by a story my boss told about his kids. This one takes place literally weeks before the start of _Eyewash_.

* * *

_Title: Bloody Mary_

_Ages: Oki-4, Yuso-4, Kobushi-3_

* * *

The three children crowded into the room and then stumbled to a halt, looking up at the grown-ups expectantly. Yusuke set his drink aside and turned his full attention to the three, his face saying he was clearly not impressed by their innocent expressions.

"Can we have a flashlight?" Yuso piped up. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you need a flashlight?" he asked.

"We're playing a game," Yuso responded quickly.

"And we need a flashlight," Oki added with a sage nod. Yusuke shot a wary glance at the other two occupants of the table.

"Uh-huh. What game?" he asked. Kobushi started to say something but Oki silenced him with a quick stomp on the boy's foot.

"Just a game," Yuso reiterated forcefully. The former Spirit Detective's eyebrow rose higher but he relented with a shrug.

"Whatever, there's one under the sink. Just don't hurt each other!" he called after them as they scampered to the cabinet and then practically tripped over each other to race back out of the room. Yusuke snorted and shook his head, picking up his coffee again.

"So what do you think the odds are that they're doing something they know they're not supposed to?" Yusuke asked.

"I'd say it's more likely than not," Kurama replied. A minute passed during which all three instinctively listened for the sounds of this mystery game. There were none.

"They're too quiet," Kuwabara observed with clear suspicion in his voice.

Yusuke sipped his coffee for a moment longer before setting it aside and creeping into the hall where the children had disappeared. He crossed his arms when he came to the bathroom door and found it closed. A beam of light streamed under the door now and then, wavering left and right. He glanced back at Kuwabara and Kurama, who had moved to join him.

"How does this work?" he heard his son's hushed voice.

"Just stand still and look at the mirror," Oki explained, clearly exasperated.

"Okay. Ready?"

"No"-that was Kobi, but the others evidently ignored him because then Yuso and Oki begin chanting, Kobushi voice quietly stumbling along.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

The flashlight clicked off.

"Where do four-year-olds learn Bloody Mary?" Kuwabara whispered. Kurama only shook his head, his face a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Yusuke leaned back against the wall. They waited to see what would happen next.

The light flared back to life and then there was a high-pitched scream that made them all jump. A second later the door flew opened and Kobushi collided with his father's legs. Kuwabara caught the mint-haired boy on instinct and held him close as Kobushi burst into tears, gems rolling in all directions.

In the bathroom, meanwhile, Oki and Yuso had collapsed into a fit of laughter. Oki was slumped against the wall, clutching the lit flashlight to her chest. The beam was pointed straight up under her chin and cast eerie shadows over her face as she giggled. Yuso was leaning on the tub for support, laughing so hard that he was gasping for breath.

"That wasn't very funny," Yusuke scolded, but he doubted either guilty party actually heard him. In fact they seemed oblivious to the adults entirely. Until, that is, Kurama stepped forward and took the flashlight from Oki's hands. The girl calmed almost immediately.

"Awwww. We were just having fun," Oki said defensively.

"At your cousin's expense," Kurama replied, with obvious disapproval. Oki ducked her head.

"What's that mean?" Yuso wondered, coughing lightly as his own giggles died.

"It means we shouldn't be mean to Kobi. Even if it's funny," Oki muttered before her father could explain.

"Because you know better," the redhead added. Oki slumped a little further against the wall.

"Yeah..." she agreed, though she drew the word out reluctantly.

"Yeah, what he said," Yusuke said with a stern look at his son. "Both of you come here and stay where we can see you." He led the way back to the kitchen as Kuwabara picked the still sniffling Kobushi up and followed, careful to step around the scattered teargems littering the floor. Kurama pulled Oki to her feet and directed her and Yuso to the kitchen as well. The children climbed onto the two remaining chairs.

"Oh no. Coffee," Yuso hissed in a stage whisper to Oki that he no doubt thought was private. "That means they're going to be boring."

"That's right," Yusuke chimed in with a wicked grin. "We're going to sit here and talk about stock markets and taxes and sports and you two are going to listen to every. Boring. Minute of it."

Both children let out a dramatic groan, Yuso slumping limply back in his chair while Oki laid her head on the table in defeat.

Yusuke managed to keep a straight face right up until Kobushi twisted in his father's arms to stuck his tongue out at his cousins.

"Hey!" Oki's head shot up as the adults began to laugh. "It's not nice to laugh at our ek-spense either!" Her indignant cry didn't help matters, however, and the girl eventually settled for glaring at them-particularly her redheaded father.


End file.
